


strawberry fields forever

by minshuas



Category: Cravity (Band), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Demigods, Greek Mythology - Freeform, M/M, Nonbinary Character, PJO AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:20:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27596066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minshuas/pseuds/minshuas
Summary: "Gross!" Seongmin pushes Hyeongjun's shoulder playfully. "I thought we came here because we liked the strawberries!"
Relationships: Seo Woobin/Song Hyeongjun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7
Collections: Challenge #7 — Mix It Up





	strawberry fields forever

The children of Aphrodite love Demeter’s strawberry fields. Woobin has accepted this simple fact of life, even though he can’t stand seeing them all sit together in a huge circle in the middle of the field, joking and laughing and braiding each other’s hair as they gossip about the others at Camp Halfblood. Siblings always seem to gravitate towards one another, but Demeter’s children are solitary by nature. In comparison, Aphrodite’s are as social as they come. 

Woobin holds disdain for the Aphrodite children because not only do they smash the berries (on accident), they also are loud. But not only that, they include one Song Hyeongjun who could be Eros himself as far as Woobin is concerned. 

Today is a day like any other as Woobin enters the fields and spots Hyeongjun and their brother, Seongmin, picking strawberries straight from the bush. “Hey,” he says, clipped. Seongmin drops the sweet, ripe fruit, but Hyeongjun just turns slowly to greet Woobin. Their doe eyes never leave him as they smile as sweetly as the fruit in their hands. 

“Hi, Woobinnie!” Hyeongjun chirps. “I was waiting for you, but I could hardly wait! They’re delicious. Are you collecting them for Dionysus to make wine?” Their boundless happiness makes Woobin feel light-headed. He nods, pursing his lips as Hyeongjun reaches out to take his bucket. “I’ll help today, then. Seongminnie? Wanna tag along?”

Seongmin makes a face. “Not really. I’m going to find Taeyoungie. See you later.” He waves to both of them, then rushes towards the gate. His departure unsettles Woobin because it feels scripted. He looks suspiciously at Hyeongjun who just smiles up at him.

“Looks like it’s just us!” He says, hands reaching out to pluck a strawberry off the bush. Woobin can feel how reactive the plants are to them. They love Hyeongjun’s presence just as much as they love Woobin’s. How a child of Aphrodite could be just as accepted by plants as a child of Demeter amazes Woobin. It was what drew him to Hyeongjun at first. Everything else about them was what made him fall so hard. Still though, he refuses to face those feelings. It is better like this. 

They pick strawberries in silence for awhile. 

The bucket fills quickly though, and Dionysus had only given him one bucket, so once it is full, Woobin no longer has an excuse to be so close to Hyeongjun. He steps away from them, taking the bucket with him. Hyeongjun just smiles, an endless amount of happiness radiating from him. 

If Woobin hadn’t known better, he’d assume that Hyeongjun was a child of Hebe or Iris because of how bright they are. However, they belong to Aphrodite and the whole world falls for them. It all makes sense, even if they aren’t like the other Aphrodite children who enjoy gossiping and care way too much about what they look like. Hyeongjun forgoes the permanent makeup that the rest of their siblings wear every morning. There are some mornings that Woobin catches them with messy hair, eyes still full of sleep. None of their siblings would be caught so exposed. 

Honestly, if Hyeongjun did have permanent makeup on, they would still be the most beautiful person in the world to Woobin. He’s just amazed that Hyeongjun is so different from what Aphrodite children usually stand for. Hyeongjun is like raw, naked love. They are open and soft and sweet. A type of agape, personified. 

“Woobinnie, what have I been saying?” Hyeongjun teases, knowing that Woobin has zoned out. 

Embarrassed, he scratches at the back of his head, unable to cover his ass this time. If he says he’s been listening to the plants, Hyeongjun will know he’s lying. The plants never speak. Not a language is meant to be listened to intently. Instead, it is a quiet hum in the back of his mind. He’s told Hyeongjun this, tried to allow Hyeongjun to experience it themself by singing the plants’ song. 

“Since I’m so nice, I’ll tell you,” they scrunch their nose up cutely. “But you have to ask nicely.”

Inhaling slowly, as to not lose his mind, Woobin collects himself. “I’m sorry. I zoned out.” 

Still, Hyeongjun just smiles. “Please tell me,” Woobin says, cute grabby hands gesture and all. 

Laughter that sounds like bells comes from Hyeongjun as they wave a hand in the air. “Okay, okay!” They step closer. It makes Woobin want to step backwards, but he doesn’t. “I _said_ that it was _so_ nice hanging out with Woobinnie like this.” They emphasize some of their words, batting their eyelashes sweetly. Dread swirls in Woobin’s chest. 

He’s just not one to get his hopes up. 

“I said that I wanted to spend _more_ time with Woobinnie like this.” They continue. “Then, I asked if he would like to sneak out on the hill to see the stars tonight.” After this, they turn to him and he swears there are stars in their eyes. He doesn’t need to sit on the hill to see them. He just needs Hyeongjun as close as they are now. 

Woobin doesn’t know what to say. He stutters out the beginning of a response, flushing. His chest is full of emotions that he is trying to control, but he doesn’t know how to. Hyeongjun is beautiful, untouchable. Not a person that wants to be with _Woobin_ of all people. 

Except. Apparently they _are_ a person that wants to be with Woobin. 

He nods. “I’d like that a lot.” He finally musters the strength to reply. 

Hyeongjun beams like Woobin just hung the moon in the sky. “Awesome!” They cheer with rosy cheeks. “I’ve been waiting for _you_ to ask, but you never did.” They pout jokingly. “For a second, I thought that Woobinnie didn’t like me back.” 

At that, Woobin chokes out a laugh. “Who wouldn’t like you?” He asks, disbelief coloring his tone. “You’re _you_.”

“I am me, alright!” They laugh, reaching to hold his hand. “But you’re _you_.”


End file.
